


Suger Mommy

by 20st_BLUE_Station



Series: 霜序拾參- [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20st_BLUE_Station/pseuds/20st_BLUE_Station
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: 霜序拾參- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638187
Kudos: 6





	Suger Mommy

**#abo小妈文学**

  
红酒x樱桃

  
.

  
崔秀彬赶到医院时，看见自己小妈红着眼眶站在那儿，那摊水看来就要夺眶而出，再多看一眼心脏就会生酸发软，就连平时香甜的樱桃味在此刻也像是腐坏了一般的苦涩。

看着空旷洁白到恐怖的走道只剩他一人，崔秀彬什么也没说，只是迈步走到小妈面前，学着父亲那样，将他搂进自己怀里，早已大他一小半手掌顺着温柔的节奏在他颤抖的背部一下下拍打。

  
父亲还是走了。

  
满头大汗的医生及护士群穿过冰冷的手术室门，用同样温度的语气传达了这个消息。

他们无能为力，崔秀彬和他的小妈更是，他只能忍着自己的泪水，努力安慰着自己的小妈。

  
但从今天开始，你终于是我的了。

  
.

  
崔秀彬的母亲去世的早，初中时父亲再次迎娶了小妈，然而让崔秀彬意想不到的是，这个小妈才大了他三岁。

  
“秀彬，这是连准，以后就..要和我们一起生活了。”

  
看见他们牵着的手，崔秀彬猜想不离八九分的肯定，这是自己的小妈没错了。但还在念书的年纪就被父亲带回家了，关于他俩怎么认识以及小妈为何答应同父亲渡过余生崔秀彬都不知道，只知道那时正值发育期的自己，看见已分化完毕却性晚熟还青涩娇羞的小妈，心中竟生出了一丝嫉妒。

  
对父亲，嫉妒。

  
小妈身上很香，是酸甜的水果味。

  
和妈妈的很不一样，崔秀彬的信息素正是遗传到妈妈。母亲身上浓烈的威士忌味强烈到父亲时常抵挡不了地晕眩，床事也总是妈妈主导的多，但小时候他们是真的很恩爱啊。

怎么现在才带了一个原本是自己这个年纪应该相遇的，这么漂亮的omega小妈呢？

  
小妈应该是我的啊。

  
不是没看过爸爸和小妈的亲密动作，黏黏呼呼的，就像融化的棒棒糖，父亲明明只是捏了下巴，小妈却马上通红了脸拉下他的手说：“秀彬看着呢...”。

他总会记得，从不让崔秀彬看见他们过于亲暱的动作。但因为崔父身体素质本就差劲，信息素也很清淡，小妈来到崔家后父亲并没有急于标记他，只给了小妈一个带有自己味道的项圈防身。可能人到了一定的年纪之后就不会执着这种动作了吧，这种无关紧要的确认，他想。

  
但辛苦的总是崔秀彬。

  
父亲是间普通公司的副社长，每天的工作时间还是很规律。崔秀彬还记得当时自己正放暑假，睡梦中却被一股浓烈的樱桃味给呛醒，他瞬间清醒。

  
“这不是小妈....”

  
他被迫闻着迅速钻进自己房间的酸甜味，心想大事不妙。刚上高中的崔秀彬流下了一滴冷汗，从没在密闭空间被omega的信息素包围，还无法操控自如的红酒味被大量地逼了出来，努力静下心想着老师教给他们的方法来控制，崔秀彬一边走到父亲和小妈的房间，此时房门半敞，他能清楚地听见里面的声音。

是布料摩擦，和像奶猫一般，好似在强迫自己克制的呻吟。崔秀彬站在门边，看见小妈软在纯白的大床上，背对着自己，一手抓着一件类似衣服的蓝色东西靠在脸边，即便背对着自己，还是不难猜出他是在吸味道，看着小妈一只手努力往身后伸去，虽然有些不清楚，崔秀彬还是看见了从他股缝之间流出了晶亮液体，崔秀彬下身突然一阵紧缩，自己不听话的红酒味如被引燃的烟硝，瞬间在房里炸开，待崔秀彬回过神来时，他早已走到小妈旁边，将他翻过身甚至按住了他的手。

  
“小...小妈...”

  
小妈饱受惊吓的神情崔秀彬至今难忘，发红的眼眶和从旁流下的生理泪水，还在外头发电的阳光渗进窗户，打在他乌黑的发丝、和没被衬衫遮好的嫩白肌肤上，他的双眼水汪汪的，带着些光点，就像在朝自己祈求着什么的小动物。

惹人怜爱这词根本不够用，崔秀彬只想现在就狠狠疼爱他的小妈。

  
“秀彬...我...”

  
只见小妈抖着身子想挣脱他的禁锢，但两人的力气根本不值比拚，在那阵混乱之中，崔秀彬终于发现了小妈拿着的那件衣服竟然是自己的，心中划过一丝惊喜，他兴奋又疑惑，是因为没被标记过，所以喜欢浓厚点的味道吗，崔秀彬如是想，却来不及全数问出，只是呆呆地看着还想解释些什么的小妈。

  
“对..对不起，发情...我控制不住...小彬别觉得我恶心好吗...拜托了...”

  
小妈吸着红红的鼻尖，看来实在可怜，看得崔秀彬心脏都化了。

他记得课堂上听过的，发情期的omega身心理都特别脆弱，今日被自己撞见此事，肯定会崩溃的。但小妈拿着自己继子的衣物自我满足，想来却也该死的性感，这到底是何种心态促使，崔秀彬还想不通，只下意识觉得，这不仅止于气味的浓淡。

见崔秀彬一副无所谓的样子让崔连准心里也没这么自责了，但体内未消散的滚烫扯醒了他，他渐渐无法克制自己的举动，没被禁锢的双腿不自觉攀上了崔秀彬精壮的腰身。

从他初中看到现在，秀彬也快成年了吧...身材不知不觉间就变得如此优越，崔连准红着双颊，朝自己的宝贝儿子瞇了瞇双眼，带了点诱惑意味的。

  
“那..我现在应该怎么做..小妈需要我的帮忙吗？”

  
崔秀彬不知道自己此刻也红了脸，不论是空气中过于浓烈的樱桃味、小妈迷离的眼神，或是他圈在自己腰上的双腿。虽然力气和体格他处於优势，但和信息素成熟、天生带着吸引力的崔连准比起来，自己就像低等Alpha禁不起忍，有些无法招架。

  
“该..怎么办呢，我也..没做过...”

  
看着小妈有些难受的咬了咬下唇，是水嫩晶亮的，崔秀彬一见双眸便在瞬间暗下，没有给予回答，俯身吻上了他小妈的唇瓣。

小妈连嘴唇都是樱桃味，这对喜爱吃甜食的崔秀彬来说再美味不过了，相贴的瞬间就含上舌，他反复的舔弄，小妈的声音也忍不住从嘴边溢了出来，被抑制住的呻吟在崔秀彬听来就如魔咒一般地，让自己彻底着火。胡乱的拨开了小妈盖在身上的被子，往他柔嫩的颈间啃去，像只蹒跚学捕猎的幼狼。

  
“啊..彬...秀彬，你轻点..别留痕迹..”他气软如绵的双手毫无用处地抵在自己胸前推搡著，娇嗔道。

  
“爸爸今晚不会回家的，相信我。”

  
崔秀彬有些着急地脱下小妈的衬衫，在他耳边呼气。

  
“爸爸今天会办事到很晚，然后和同事去喝酒..明晚才会回来整理...”

  
两人面对着面，崔秀彬第一次见omega的身体，原来是这么白..这么嫩，还有些粉红色，脑海中想着、眼前又真实地放映著，崔连准感觉周围的红酒味又更严重了一些。

  
“小妈信我吗..？爸爸今晚赶不回来帮你了，现在能让你舒服的，只有我。”

  
“小妈..是需要我的吧？”崔秀彬舔咬着崔连准的耳垂，语气听来是温软委屈的渴求着，空出来的一只手却逗上了他粉嫩的樱红，这突如其来的刺激让小妈叫了出来。

  
“啊啊....别...唔..”

  
见他似乎没要再反抗，崔秀彬勾起嘴角，脱下了自己宽松的上衣。

与生俱来的体格让他不用特别锻炼也有明显的腹肌，充斥着荷尔蒙的空间加上视觉享受，让崔连准整个脑子晕晕涨涨的，他现在只想立马得到安慰，伸手拉下了崔秀彬的裤子，勃发的性器正仰着头弹出，似乎和他的主人一样，正迫不及待地渴望着甘霖。

  
“额啊..嘶...”

  
未经人事的茎身一瞬间被温热黏腻的口腔给接纳、反覆吞吐，崔秀彬这才害羞了起来，他没想到小妈是这么直接的人，不但脱了自己的裤子还一埋头就含上，让从未接触过性事的他难免有些尴尬，但柔软的触感太过舒服，不适的想法只维持了毫秒就被带走。崔秀彬闭起双眼仰头，手扶上了小妈在自己腿间努力的头，他滚烫的舌滑过自己的每一寸，尖尖的小虎牙也时不时地安抚，细滑的发丝在自己腿跟徘徊，就像被羽毛轻搔过似的，不止下身，崔秀彬的心也跟着痒了起来。

  
“啊..嗯啊..妈...”

  
随着吞吐越来越快，崔秀彬也自动加快了在崔连准嘴里抽插的速度，数秒后便在小妈口中释放了第一次。初次的量有些多，从Omega的嘴边流出了一点，看着他红着眼眶吞下自己的液体，崔秀彬退温的身体似乎再次被点燃。

  
“其..其实不用吞...”他摸摸小妈的后颈说道。

  
这样就临时标记了啊！崔秀彬想到，但崔连准似乎不太在意，他起身和崔秀彬转换位置，爬到他身上，安抚似的摸着他的头发。

  
“没关系，是我喜欢..秀彬的味道..”娇柔的奶声在自己耳边示欢，两人贴着的肌肤明显又滚烫了起来，崔秀彬小小叹了一口气，将在自己身上磨蹭的小妈放平到了床上。

  
“小妈你很不舒服吧..换我来帮你好吗？”

  
看着崔秀彬半被汗水浸湿的浏海和微红的双颊，崔连准温柔的笑了起来，摸上他的脸颊，一只手抓过他的手放到了自己的花穴前。

  
“那就，请小彬帮帮我了...”

  
不知是因为发情促使还是释放了本性，崔连准虽然害臊但讲出的话却丝毫没有之前羞涩的样子，从他嘴里吐出的每一个字都让崔秀彬欲罢不能，却又时时刻刻提醒着他现在在自己身下的，是他的小妈啊。

这是多么扭曲却微妙，悲伤又美丽的故事。

崔秀彬伸出细长葱白的指节进到了穴里，小妈立刻呼出舒服的哼声，像只小猫打呼噜一样，闭着眼睛仰起了优美的颈部线条，崔秀彬边搅弄着一边低下头品尝小妈颈间的甜美。

  
“啊啊...啊...哈啊..”不过多久，他戳到了某个凸起，使崔连准吟声连连，崔秀彬反复用手指抽插着，一心想让他到达高潮，小妈却在前一刻阻止般地握上自己的手腕。

  
“不..不行...唔..不要这个...”

  
小妈喘着气，湿濡的双眼和再次通红的脸庞好像比刚才更诱人了，崔秀彬还没看够，自己的腰肢就又被勾住。崔连准收紧了自己的双腿，让自己跟崔秀彬的私处相抵，想就此暗示他什么，但身上的小孩却一点后续都没有，穴口越发热痒，终究还是被逼出了眼泪。

  
“不要这样..那么小妈..准哥想要什么呢？”

  
低沉醇厚的嗓音贴在自己耳边，崔连准不知不觉就更委屈了起来，扭着自己的腰，哽着嗓子恳求：“想要..想小彬的..呜呜呜..好热...”

  
带着哭腔的奶音传入崔秀彬耳里，他决定不再逗他的小妈，安抚著让他放松，自己挺身而入，耳边不断涌入的细碎呻吟动情而动听，崔秀彬认真的记着，小妈这些只为了自己而发出的美妙歌声。

那天，他们整个晚上都在交缠，正值发情期的小妈非常欲求不满，两人高潮了很多次，却也相互默契的知道不能让崔秀彬成结，到了隔天中午，崔连准身上崔秀彬的红酒味依旧清晰，崔秀彬笑着想。之后他们便以放假去放松为由离家了一个月，只为了不让父亲在小妈身上闻到自己儿子的信息素，这样间歇性的关系不长不短的维持了两年，自己毕业了，小妈的身体一天比一天性感，毫无意识散发出的樱桃味也牢牢勾住自己的魂魄，但两人在地下欢愉的同时却也忽视了崔秀彬父亲的身体状况。

父亲的身体状况是在半年前开始恶化的，没日没夜的聚会及应酬让父亲的各器官开始硬化甚至衰竭，几个月后便开始住院。即便心生不舍，在和小妈一起替父亲办完入院手续之后，崔秀彬竟然不要脸的觉得有些开心，和小妈回家的路上就不自觉的将他拐进邻近的旅馆，家里各种地方也都做遍了，崔秀彬这才发现自己再也无法只满足於现在的关系，体内躁动的酒精因子让他难以控制对小妈的占有欲，也就是前天，崔秀彬正式完全标记了自己的小妈。

他不是没想过父亲，内心多少还是有些抱歉，但看着小妈，他的身体曲线、可爱的小表情，和完全依赖着自己的样子，次次瞬间都让崔秀彬肯定了这畸形的情愫，虽然难以解释；也或许难以理解，但就某方面来说自己也是替爸爸好好照顾到小妈了吧。

手还在安抚着崔连准，怀里的小猫已经停止了哭泣，但鼻头还是红红的，崔秀彬笑着点了点他的鼻尖，小妈也埋进了自己怀里蹭蹭，握着的左手也转为十指紧扣。

  
“准哥...小妈...我会好好照顾你的，永远。”婆娑著崔连准的后颈，爸爸给的项圈已经被拆掉了，换上的是崔秀彬的深刻的咬痕，和满是红酒味的新项圈。

崔连准在自己胸前闷闷地点头，将在自己怀里的头埋得更深，好像仍在抑制著不听话的泪水。崔秀彬摸了摸他的发丝，还是一如既往的柔顺，发丝间还参杂着自己和他交融后变质的酸甜果味。

是令人沉醉而深陷不已的酒渍樱桃。

就像崔秀彬，和他小妈的爱情一样，在刺鼻的气息中，酿成最醇厚美妙的瘾。

  
-


End file.
